


I think I’m slipping

by JacksKindaWack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadza, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksKindaWack/pseuds/JacksKindaWack
Summary: So basically a short SBI fic where Techno is struggling and Wilbur and Phil find out and comfort him. I used this as a coping mechanism, please read the tags and be safe! :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	I think I’m slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first this is my first time ever writing a fic so I really hope it doesn’t suck (especially since it was on mobile uhhhh). Any way the ages of the brothers:
> 
> Tommy: 15
> 
> Wilbur and Techno: 17 (twins)
> 
> If any of the people are uncomfortable with this I will delete it! Even if any of you are uncomfy I won’t mind deleting it I’m not to attached ha. I feel like this may be trash but I hope it helps if you feel like projecting or just love some angst. Stay safe everyone, we are living in some wack times. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for graphic depictions of self-harm and some depressing thoughts

Waking up to the sound of his brothers arguing in the hall was nothing new. “GIVE ME BACK THE CONTROLLER, YOU DICK! ITS MY TURN TO PLAY” shouted Tommy. A distant “language!” was heard from down the hall coming in the direction of the kitchen where Techno assumed Phil was cooking. The muffled response of Wilbur shouting some sort of insult back to Tommy was heard through his door followed by a sleepy disgruntled Techno muttering “it’s too early for this shit” as he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

He woke back up around 2pm, still tired. No matter how much sleep he could get he was always just so exhausted. No matter how much he would sleep he wouldn’t be able to recharge his will to live. He got out of bed, stretched, and threw on a dark hoodie and some jeans, careful to lift them over the upper patch of his thigh. He made his way out into the hallway and saw both his brothers doors ajar. He assumed that meant they were having lunch. He walked through the living room and his assumption was correct because when he turned into the kitchen he was met with quite a site. Tommy was trying to see how many grapes he could shove into his mouth before Wilbur could chug a glass of juice. They probably made some kind of bet knowing them. Phil was sitting there with a look that bordered on amusement and disappointment while eating his sandwich. When he saw Techno he smiled and greeted him. “You hungry for anything?” “just the blood of my enemies” Techno deadpanned. Yeah, that answer was met with a blank stare. “I’ll make myself a sandwich it’s chill”. Phil sat back down and Techno walked over to the counter to start making his lunch. There was a...interesting noise to say the least from a triumphant Tommy trying to exclaim his arrogance about beating Wilbur while having about 15 grapes in his mouth. 

After their lunch the teens retreated to their rooms to hang out. Tommy went on a discord call with his friend, Tubbo, and by the sound of muffled screams through the wall it seemed they must have been playing some sort of horror game. Wilbur spent an hour texting Shlatt before picking up his acoustic and playing around with some strumming. Techno layed on his bet with his headphones in. The music was turned up just enough to not be heard from across the room but to at least block out some of his negative thoughts. He was so tired. He felt weighed down to his bed and it took so much motivation just to walk over to his desk. Even when he got there he just couldn’t concentrate on any of his work and ended up just watching YouTube. 

Later that evening after dinner had been served, Phil informed the boys that he was going to go play some Rocket League in the living room. There was a collective noise of agreement as the three headed back upstairs. Techno decided he should at least shower before going to bed again. He hadn’t in a few days and he was pretty sure people were able to tell. 

Techno made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Closing his eyes as he slid down against the wall to the bathroom floor. “Finally” He thought to himself. Today was fine nothing to make it a bad day....except everyday sucked when your so tired of waking up in the morning. He was sitting on the floor, the cold tiles beneath him. The shower was running as to not sound suspicious, he knew he had to be quick because he did, actually, have to shower. He grabbed the blade that he had brought from the pencil sharpener that he broke and held it in his hand. The blade was small but it definitely did its job. Pulling up a bit of his boxers he looked down at his messed up thigh. “God it was so ugly...it made me so ugly” he thought to himself. In this moment though, it was beautiful. In some sick and twisted way he found the sight a pleasure. To see the pain he felt he deserved so clearly drawn on his skin. He would never be the same and he thought he never deserved to be the same. His leg had began to itch from just staring at it. He brought the blade to his leg and carefully sliced through the flesh. Blood. The cut was white for a second and then welled up with the wonderful crimson liquid. One he had grown all to familiar with. Just the sight of it calmed him. Made him feel a bit better, gave him a moment of bliss. A bead formed and began making its way down the side of his thigh. He brought the edge of the blade down again, this time using the corner and ripped it across. The burning sting of the wound still wasn’t enough to match what he felt he deserved. After a few more he decided to get up and rinse off, not before staring blankly at his wrists for what seemed like minutes with the thought of one day “I’ll paint you red...just not yet.”

Tommy’s POV

Tommy walked into his room and sat down at his desk. He decided he would get some of his homework done so he pulled out his binder and started looking through his stuff. He found a maths worksheet and decided to get it over with. Looking around his desk he found a pencil but it was in need of sharpening. He got up to go get one from Technos room since he knew he did a lot of drawing and Tommy had even seen Dad by him some. Tommy walked down the hall, noting that the shower was running but hearing the sound of a slow sad song being played from a guitar down the hall so that meant Techno was the one in the shower. Tommy was right. When he peaked into Technos room he saw stuff literally everywhere, but no Technoblade. Tommy walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawer they were normally in. Reaching in and digging around he found a plastic yellow one. He pulled it out and his eyebrows knit in confusion, there weren’t any metal bits on this sharpener. Tommy looked through the drawer some more but didn’t find any others so he went to ask Wilbur. 

Knocking on his brothers door he heard the music stop and a soft “come in” from inside. Tommy walked in and leaned back on the wall before talking to his brother. “Hey, Wilbur? Do you have any pencil sharpeners? You see I really need to sharpen my pencil, no not so I can start stabbin shit! I’m just trying to do my maths homework.” He ended with a sigh. “Uhhh have you checked Technos room yet?” Wilbur asked. “Yeah but I only found one and it was really strange cuz they stupid piece of junk didn’t have no metal bits!” Tommy yelled. At that Wilburs eyes looked a bit panicked he told Tommy to give him the pencil sharpener and go to his room. Tommy, confused but listening, went and brought Will the piece of plastic and left back to his room wondering what that was all about. Oh and guess what HE STILL NEEDED TO SHARPEN THIS GOD DAMN PENCIL. 

Wilburs POV

This wasn’t good. This really wasn’t good. Wilbur wasn’t blind, he knew that Techno had been off lately. He could tell that his brother was struggling. He just had no clue how much but holding this in his hand he was scared to admit maybe he should have done something. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he should definitely tell Phil this is serious. On the other, he could ask Techno first it may be a calmer approach to the situation. He doesn’t want to go to Phil and accuse Techno of doing this when there could be...some other answer??? The last bit was more of a thought made from pure desperation. Wilbur decided that he should talk to Phil. Phil would know what to do. Will took a deep breathe and walked to the entrance to his room “yeah I can do this...I can do this.” He muttered under his breath. 

Phil’s POV

Phil was still playing Rocket League when he heard his son walk in. Pausing the game he looked over and smiled. It soon faded when he saw the look on Wills face. It was a mix of shock, hurt, and fear and that scared Phil. “Wilbur what’s wrong? Come here” he patted the cushion next to him. Wilbur collapsed onto the couch and sat there his fist clenching something. Phil leaned in to comfort his distraught son and repeated his question “Hey bud, really what’s going on?” He heard a shaky breathe before Wilbur uncurled his hand and Phil saw what was there. A yellow pencil sharpener. Harmless at first glance until Wilbur flipped it over and that’s when Phil felt his hands go cold. “Tommy found this in Technos room, he didn’t understand but he told me about how “weird” it was and I- I knew I had to do something, Phil...dad please I’m worried about Techno.” Wilbur muttered in a shaky voice, his normal confidence gone. Phil took a deep breathe before answering. “Wilbur thank you for telling me. I think you did a good thing, I know this is a difficult subject. I think I will go have a chat with Techno, it would be best alone.” With a sad smile and one last hug Phil got up leaving Wilbur on the couch. 

Nobody’s POV

A soft know was heard on the door and Techno murmured a noise of approval to the unknown visitor. Phil stepped in and closed the door. He could see it know. He could tell that his son had been hiding behind a mask trying so hard to seem alright. Just one glance after finding this out and he could tell. God, he should have noticed sooner. Phil walked over to the bed where Techno was sitting looking at his phone. Techno looked up and waited for his dad to say something. Phil exhaled before speaking “there’s no easy way to ask this but I...I just want you to know no matter what I love you and we will get through this together, you don’t have to be alone.” A wave of confusion rolled over Techno before he was hit with a realization and soon anxiety took over. Phil continued his speech but Techno couldn’t hear it until Phil took the seemingly normal object out of his pocket and looked up at Techno. Techno started to cry, he had spent so long trying to pretend everything was fine when it felt like the world he knew was being sucked out of his heart. And now right here he couldn’t pretend any longer. A sob racked his body and he fell into the warm arms of his dad. They sat there, Phil comforting and reassuring his broken son that one day things would be better and Phil wouldn’t stop at anything until Techno could feel happy again.


End file.
